Olaf's Quest
Details Firemaking *50 Woodcutting *Must be able to defeat a level 100 monster *High level agility would be an advantage |items =*Any axe *Tinderbox *Spade *Armour and weapon recommended |kills = Level 100 Ulfric|reccomended = High Agility level}} Walkthrough * Talk to Olaf Hradson. He is north-east of Relleka by the entrance to the snow hunting area and Keldagrim. Both the Fairy ring with code DKS or the polar eagle are close to Olaf. * He will ask for a log cut from the windswept tree up the mountain path to the east. Go up the hill and cut the tree with any hatchet to get windswept logs. You will know you are on the right path if snow begins to fall on the screen. Go back down and give Olaf the logs and he will carve some artefacts for you to take to his wife and son. * The wife, Ingrid Hradson, is located near the well in Rellekka. The son, Volf Olafson, is further north by armour shop. They will give you some food for Olaf. * Talk to Olaf again and he will ask you to make a fire with some damp planks. Use them on the firepit and light it with your tinderbox. After you make the fire he will give you Sven's last map. The x represents the tree up on the hill that you cut down. * Dig next to the windswept tree on the hill and you will fall into a cave. * Head east and north in the cave. Kill a level 40 Skeleton fremennik along the way to get a key, or you can wait and kill one once you're in the room past the puzzle door (explained below). * Search the wall at far west of cave to find a puzzle on it that must be solved by pulling levers. The pieces must be rotated to get an image of a skull and crossbones. The levers in order are: right, up, left, bottom, and then the very bottom. * Inside the next room, you will find ropes and rotten barrels that can be picked up. * Take 2 barrels and 6 ropes. If you brought an agility potion, drink it here. Walk across the bridge to the northeast and use a barrel on the broken section of the bridge to fix it. Do this again on the next broken section. You may slip and fall off the bridge, especially if you are running. If this happens, you will appear just north of Olaf and will have to enter the cave again. Having a higher Agility level will reduce the chances of failure. A player with less than 50 agility can expect this step to take while to complete due to high chances of slipping. * There is a locked gate in the middle of the bridge. Try to open it and you will be shown five different locks. Choose the one that matches your key and the gate will open. If you lose your key, or fall off before you complete the rest of the bridge, you will need to kill another Skeleton fremennik to be able to get back through the door. * Once through the gate, search the chest. A level 100 skeleton named Ulfric will appear from a grave. He uses only melee, so kill Ulfric with protection from melee prayer or use his grave as an obstacle for a safe spot. This may not be needed however, as while Ulfric is strong and accurate, he only has sixty hitpoints and can be killed quickly. After defeating Ulfric, search the chest again to finish the quest. Reward * 1 Quest point * 12000 Defence experience * 20000 coins * 4 cut rubies * Access to a cave where you can fight Brine rats. * A piece of parchment telling you of other shipwrecks with more treasure Music * Rising Damp Trivia * When the quest was first released, the slippery bridge towards the end of the quest was considered by many players to be too difficult, and Jagex received many complaints. The next day, they issued a fix that made it slightly easier to cross the bridge after each failed attempt. Category:Quests Category:Fremennik